


Don't be Stupid

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun bir performans sırasında bileğini burkar ve bazen aptal olmasına rağmen Chanyeol sevgilisine bakmak için yanındadır.





	Don't be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't be Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362094) by Mahrielle. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

“Seni taşımama izin ver aptal.” Chanyeol kucağında çırpınan çocukla cebelleşiyordu.

 Sehun yumruklarını sıktı ve hafifçe Chanyeol’un göğsüne vurdu. “Yürüyebilirim! Beni yere indir!” ama Chanyeol tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Sehun, bileğin tenis topu gibi şişti ve yeniden kucağıma almamdan utandığın için seni görmememi sağlamayı düşünerek arabaya kadar tek bacağının üzerinde sekerek gitmeye çalışıyordun.” 

O gece erken saatlerde performans sırasında, Sehun dans hareketini yaparken yanlış yere adımını basmıştı ve bileğini burkmuştu. Hemen yere düşmüştü ama kalkmaya çalışırken Chanyeol bunu fark ederek genç olanı yerden kaldırmış ve onu zarar görmeyeceği bir yere, sahneden uzağa götürmüştü. Çoğu fan Sehun’un incindiğini değil bunun fan-servis olduğunu düşünmüştü ve Chanyeol maknaeyi gerçekten çok fazla önemsiyordu. Neyse ki son şarkıydı. Chanyeol ve Sehun konserden çıkıp hızla hastaneye gitmişlerdi. 

Sehun çırpınmayı kesti ve Chanyeol’un tutuşuna kendini bırakarak başını eğdi. “Ya bir fan görürse? Ya bizim ‘bir şey’ olduğumuzu öğrenirlerse?”

Chanyeol ön kapıdan geçtikten sonra odalarına giden koridora geçince cevap verdi. “Öğrenmediler. Ve eğer öğrenirlerse, pekala onlara izin veririz. Umursamam.” Chanyeol, Sehun’un aklındaki korkuyu görebiliyordu. Bazı çılgın fanların ne kadar çirkinleşebileceklerini biliyordu. “Ama görmediler. Söz veriyorum. Görürlerse, bizim şakalaştığımızı ya da benim iyi bir hyung olduğumu düşünecekler. Şimdi burada kal. Ben buz torbası getireceğim.”

Sehun anında Chanyeol’un kollarının arasında olmayı özlemişti. Çok canı yanıyordu ve korktuğu da yalan değildi. Doktor sadece bir burkulma olduğunu ve bir hafta üzerine basmamasını söylemişti ama dansçı olarak, bileğindeki incinmenin çok hayati bir şeye dönüşebilmesi korkutucuydu.

Chanyeol bayadır yoktu ve endişe Sehun’u yiyip bitiriyordu. Yanağından küçük bir gözyaşı düştü. Hyungunun gelip ona onunla yatmasını, ona sarılarak saçlarını okşamasını ve her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemesini istiyordu. Genelde Chanyeol ona sarılmaya çalışınca Sehun utandığını söyleyerek onu ittirirdi. Chanyeol bunu umursamazdı. Sehun’un nasıl olduğunu bilirdi. Eğer sabırla beklerse Sehun’un ona geceleri sarılmasına izin vereceğini iyi bilirdi.

Chanyeol çok geçmeden dönmüştü ve Sehun hemen gözyaşını sildi böylece büyük olan kötü bir şey olduğunu düşünmeyecekti. Geç kalmıştı. Chanyeol her şeyi görmüştü.

“Sehun-ah, ağlıyor musun? Sorun ne?” Chanyeol getirdiği yemek tepsisini kenara koydu ve yatağa oturarak elini Sehun’un yanağına koydu. Sehun her zamanki gibi elini uzaklaştırmamıştı.

“Ben iyiyim hyung. Sadece… biraz canım yanıyor.” Diye yalan söyledi. Chanyeol buna kanmadığında, birazcık hareket etti ve yaşların dökülmesine izin verdi. “Gördün mü?”

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. “Biliyorum. Bir süre canın yanacak. Sana ilaç getirdim. Umarım acıyı azaltır. Ama oturmalısın, yemek yemen lazım.” Sehun’un arkasına birkaç yastık yerleştirdi ve onu oturur bir pozisyona geçirdi. Buz torbasını aldı ve bir havluya sararak Sehun’un şiş bileğinin üzerine koydu.

“Burası mı? En çok neresi acıyor?” gri saçlı çocuk cevap için Sehun’a baktı. Sadece başını sallamıştı. Chanyeol buz torbasını kaldırdı ve yeniden bileğine koymadan önce Sehun’un yarasını öpmek için eğildi. Bulaşıcı bir gülümseme bahşetmişti ve Sehun kızararak bir şey diyemedi. Hyungunun ona olan ilgisi onu neşelendiriyordu.

Chanyeol tepsiden kaseyi aldı ve çubuklarla içinden yemek aldı. Çok sıcak olmaması için üfledikten sonra çubukları Sehun’un küçük pembe dudaklarına bastırdı.

“Ahh. Aç ağzını Sehunnie.” Chanyeol söyledi. Sehun ağzını açarak Chanyeol’un onu beslemesine izin verdi. Chanyeol inatçı sevgilisinin onu beslemesine izin vermesine gülümsüyordu.

Sehun ilk lokmasını yutar yutmaz ağzını kocaman açtı. “Ahh.” Chanyeol daha çubukları ağzına getirmemişti bile.

“Çok heveslisin Sehun-ah.” Hızla söyleyerek çubukları ağzına soktu.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse Sehun gerçekten açtı ve Chanyeol’un onu beslemesinden mutluydu. Sevildiğini hissediyordu ve sızlayan ayağını unutmasını sağlıyordu. “Çok lezzetli. Elimde değil.” Yeniden bir lokma aldı. “Sen yemeyecek misin?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Ben çok aç değilim.”

Bu Sehun’a göre yeniydi. Chanyeol her zaman aç olurdu. Yeni lokma gelince başını çevirmişti. “Neden yemiyorsun? Konser başladığından beri yemek yemedik.” Chanyeol cevap vermedi, Sehun’un ağzına yeni bir lokma soktu.

“Ben sadece endişeliyim.” Chanyeol’un sesi bu sefer daha yumuşak çıkmıştı ve gözleri endişe doluydu.

“Neden?”

“Sen yaralısın Sehun. Düştüğünde çok endişelenmiştim, tahmin bile edemezsin. İyi olduğuna çok memnunum ve şu anda tek istediğim gelecek haftaya kadar seninle yatakta kalmak. Seni korumalıyım Sehun, bu benim işim. Hyungun ve sevgilin olarak. Ve düştüğün zaman, çok korkunç hissettim. Yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi.” Chanyeol titrek bir nefes aldı.

Bu sefer Sehun’un Chanyeol’u rahatlatma zamanıydı. “Buraya gel.” Diye fısıldadı ve kollarını açtı. Chanyeol üst bedenini Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı ve kolların omuzlarını sardığını hissederken derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ben iyiyim Chanyeol. Ve sen elinden gelen her şeyi yaptın. Bu gece benimle ilgilendiğin için teşekkür ederin.” Sehun’un kelimeleri alçak ve düşünceliydi. Hassas yanını çok sık ortaya çıkarmazdı. Büyük olanın nefesleri normale dönene kadar Chanyeol’un gri saçlarını okşadı.

Chanyeol başını Sehun’un omzundan kaldırdığında gözlerinin kırmızı olduğunu fark etti. Yaşların görünür izleri olmamasına rağmen, ağlamanın eşiğinde olduğunu söyleyebilirdi.

“Gidip bunları temizleyeceğim ve sana ilacını getireceğim, tamam mı?”  Chanyeol, Sehun’un burnunu sıkıştırdı ve mutfağa gitmeden önce ona gülümsedi. Bir bardak su ve turuncu bir kutudaki ağrı kesicilerle dönmüştü.

Sehun ikisi de aldı ve bardağı yatağın yanındaki çekmeceye koydu.

“Biraz dinlenmen lazım. Uzun bir gece oldu.” Chanyeol, Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı ve eğilerek genç olanın alnını öptü. “İyi geceler Sehun-ah. Tatlı rüyalar.” Ve yavaşça uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Sehun elini uzattı ve Chanyeol’un bileğini kavradı. Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu ama bir şey demedi. Sehun’un konuşmasını bekliyordu.

“Lütfen gitme.” Sehun sessizce mırıldandı ama Chanyeol’un duyabileceği kadardı. Sehun bileğini sertçe tutarak yakınına çekti. Yüz yüze geldiklerinde kollarını Chanyeol’un boynuna doladı ve onu derin bir öpücüğe çekti.

Chanyeol şaşırmıştı o yüzden neler olduğunu anlaması biraz zaman almıştı. Daha çok eğilerek öpücüğü bozmayarak Sehun’un yatağına yeniden oturdu. Sehun’un dudakları yumuşak ve sıcaktı. Dolgunlukları başını döndürüyordu. Öpücük yavaştı ama araya diller karışmamıştı. İki çocuk birbirlerinin tadını çıkarıyorlardı. Sehun hafifçe Chanyeol’un alt dudağını dişledi ama Chanyeol geriye çekildi.

“Bu gece olmaz.” Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle söyleyerek alnını genç olanınkine yasladı. Sehun dudaklarındaki dudakların eksikliğiyle ve reddedilmeyle titredi. Sehun’un sevimliliğine kıkırdamıştı Chanyeol.  “İyileşmeni dört gözle bekliyorum ama şimdilik konser kıyafetlerimizden kurtulmalıyız.” Ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’a bir pijama takımı çıkardı. Arkasını döndüğünde hıçkırık sesini fark etmişti.

“Ağlıyor musun? Sehunnie, sorun ne?” Chanyeol hemen sevgilisinin yanına koştu.

Sehun cevap vermeden önce biraz duraklamıştı. “Ben sadece… bu gece yanımda kalmanı istiyorum. Beni kollarında sıcak ve güvenli tutmanı, ben uyuyana kadar saçlarımla oynamanı istiyorum. Ama sen hayır dedin. Bu beni üzdü.”

Chanyeol şok olmuştu. “Bebeğim çok özür dilerim.” Sehun’un ellerini kavradı. “Demeye çalıştığını anlamadım. Seninle bu gece sevişmemi istediğini sandım. Tabiki bu gece yanında kalacağım. Sen beni istemediğin sürece yanından asla ayrılmam. Oh tanrım, çok özür dilerim.” Ağlayan çocuğun yüzüne öpücükler kondurarak söyledi. Başparmağıyla yaşları sildikten sonra Sehun’un şişmiş dudaklarını yeniden öptü.

“Aptal olma.” Sehun öpücük bitince dudak bükmüştü. Chanyeol gülmeye başladı. Sehun gerçekten çok sevimliydi. Dudak bile büküyordu.

“Hadi üzerini değiştirelim.” Chanyeol tişörtünü çıkartmak için Sehun’a kollarını kaldırmasını işaret etti. Bileğine dokunmamak ya da incitmemek için özenle hareket ederek pantolonunu da çıkardı. Bol pijama, dar pantolondan daha iyiydi. Kendi konser kıyafetlerini de çıkardıktan sonra altına bir şey giyme zahmetine girmeden kıyafetleri köşeye öylece fırlatmıştı; stilist noonadan daha sonra özür dilerdi.

Sehun’un yanına uzandı ve kollarını sıkıca etrafına dolayarak küçük olanın boynuna yüzünü gömdü. Sehun onun kollarında erimişti ve aralarında ufacık mesafe bile olmamasına rağmen daha da yakınına sokulmaya çalışmıştı.

Chanyeol’un eli Sehun’un sırtında gezinerek siyah saçlarına kadar geldi ve onları sevgiyle okşadı. “Her zaman seninle ilgileneceğim Sehun. Her zaman benden istediklerini yapıp istemediklerini yapmayacağım. Bu dünyada sana vermeyeceğim hiçbir şey yok.” Sehun’un dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurmak için durakladı. “Seni seviyorum Sehun. Çok seviyorum.”

Sehun’un nefesi kelimelerle teklemişti. Chanyeol onu sevdiğini hiç söylememişti. Kalbi göğsünde çırpınmaya başlamıştı ve patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. Sessizce bekledi bir süre ve Chanyeol onun kendisine aynı şekilde duyguları olmadığından korkmaya başlamıştı. Ama Sehun ona daha sıkı sarılarak dudaklarını boynuna bastırmıştı. Chanyeol çocuğun dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi hissedebiliyordu.

“Bende seni seviyorum Chanyeol. Çok fazla.”

 

The END.

 


End file.
